1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a non-volatile memory and applications of the apparatus to electronic computer peripheral equipments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as continuous non-stopping operation of an electronic computer system proceeds, it is required for any of peripheral equipments of the electronic computer to be recovered rapidly after the it goes down. Further, as unmanning proceeds, it is required that any of the apparatus be recovered without intervention of a person. For example, in a magnetic tape apparatus or a magnetic disk apparatus, in order to achieve recovery rapidly after an accident of interruption of the power or service interruption occurs, while the apparatus is in an operating condition, data of the status of the apparatus are stored into a non-volatile memory. A NOVRAM (non-volatile S-RAM) is known as a non-volatile memory. When a NOVRAM is used, it is required to execute control of recalling, storage and so forth of data regularly in any condition of turning on of the power, turning off of the power, service interruption or instantaneous interruption of power.